


2018元旦短打

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 那些平凡又不平凡的日常。新年快樂！





	2018元旦短打

萬理在句子的最末打上アイナナ的字樣，重新看了一遍內文，按下發送鍵，關掉電腦收拾起了自己的公事包。

又過完一年了呢，他拉上公事包的拉鍊，看著頭頂的日光燈將室內照的和白天一樣明亮。對比著室外喧囂著的元旦夜晚，辦公室裡寂靜的只聽得見椅子的滾輪在地上滑動的聲音，萬理瞥了一眼自己的手機，方才發出去的訊息已經開始被眾多粉絲轉發，他露出一個笑容，幾乎可以想像那個帳號連接的眾多人們臉上的表情。

開車回到家中，萬理才剛洗好澡從冰箱裡拿出酒，家門便被敲響。

他似乎也不意外，拉開大門，「辛苦了，我還沒來的及看就結束了啊。」他對著到來的人說道。

「看來只能看回播了。」萬理一面說著，一面擁抱了百和千，「新年快樂。」

「萬大哥新年快樂！」

「新年快樂，萬。」

將卸妝的用品交給兩個剛下了舞台的人，萬理走進廚房拿出杯子擺到沙發前的茶几上，那個地方已經擺上了三種不同的酒。

分別為彼此斟上酒，萬理打開電視台，通宵的跨年節目也將近尾聲，百和千卸好妝，也跟著坐到了沙發上，端起自己的酒杯。

百的是威士忌加冰、千的是紅酒、而萬理自己的是日本酒。

百看了三個人風格截然不同的酒杯，不禁笑出了聲，千和萬理對視一眼，也跟著笑了起來。萬理想起Re:vale一直都是這樣的，不論過去、不論現在，一直都走著自己的風格，就算彼此的風格不同、性格不同，也總是能走出獨特的一條路。

正是因為這樣的百以及這樣的千，所以Re:vale才能到達如今的位置，成為方才電視上被所有人注視著的頂尖偶像。

萬理關掉節目打開了CD撥放器，然後用酒杯與其他兩人對碰，瓷器與水晶杯敲擊出了清脆的聲音，而百杯中的冰塊在金黃色的酒液中搖晃著與杯壁碰撞。

他們都沒怎麼說話，只是時不時在背景音樂下碰杯然後飲酒，千靠在萬理身上，而百大概也是醉了或者累了，喝到最後也靠了上來。

萬理輕輕一笑，感受著身旁兩人的重量，喝掉最後一杯酒，將兩人分別扛到床上，拉上被子。

煙火的爆炸聲在窗外響起，音響還播著那首silver sky，萬理關掉音響和燈，又向外看了一眼外頭不止的絢麗煙火。

「願你永遠是這樣的你。」他在心中輕聲的說著，然後和衣在兩人身邊躺下。

－－「新年快樂。」


End file.
